Born Sinner
by Prince of Winter Dragons
Summary: A Price has been put on the heads of Robin and Batgirl, the young heroes try to get it removed while taking down the assassins and there employer. While also managing there new found feelings for each other, hopefully they well both live to find out what they are.


**Born Sinner**

Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, they belong to DC.

Let Cass Down.

"Stupid and Careless." Tim Drake angrily growled to himself, as he ran and flip nimbly through Blüdhaven's rooftops. Pulling out his grappling gun as he gracefully jump from one building, swinging through the skyline of Gotham's ugly little stepsister.

But the young hero couldn't take in the beauty of such a view or the thrill of being up as high has a bird, he was too upset and disappointed in himself to do so.

" Here I am supposed to be Robin The Boy Wonder, The Urban Legend, one half of the Dynamic Duo and "the smart one" of the Bat-family, the thinker and planner," and here I can't even think of way to get these contracts of mine and Cass's heads." Tim thought shamefully has jika-tabi style boots hit a rooftop after coming out of a Front aerial, after retracting his grapple gun.

A month ago Oswald Cobblepot or better known by his moniker The Penguin who had set up shop some weeks before in The Haven, placed a nice plump contracts on both Robin and Batgirl's heads, when they first came to Blüdhaven and started making business rough.

Every since then Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain have been fighting nearly every night to defend themselves from an assassin or mercenary trying to cash in, Tim himself has been racking his brain during late nights/early mornings in bed and during Geography class in school. To try and get said contracts lifted from both their heads or at least Cass's, Tim worried and cared about her a great deal more than he'd like to admit.

The Boy Wonder walked across the roof towards the ledge letting out deep tired frustrating sigh, as he watched the different lights play off different buildings. He decided to have a seat since he really didn't feel like going home, bringing his green cladded left leg up to his chest so his forearms and chin could rest on it, while his right leg dangled off the edge.

"I can't believe I let Cass down." Tim said in a low despondent tone, as his thoughts dwell on his part-time partner and roommate. Who Tim has been thinking about often and been spending time with lot both has Robin and Batgirl, but also has Tim and Cassandra. The young brooding detective let a small genuine smile cross his lips, has he continue to think about Cassandra Cain.

Tim didn't have to do a lot of tough soul searching to realize he had a major thing for the young female vigilante, ever since she saved him from Shrike, after the assassin beat him down. Tim has more or less been in beguile by her, which gave Tim a range of feelings from joy, fear and hope.

HOPE….

Hope was a feeling Tim Drake hadn't felt in a very long time, every since his father and Stephanie were killed. Wave of hurt and guilt crashed over Tim he thought about those two dear people, particularly Steph.

Was he doing Steph memory a dishonor by moving on so quickly and more or less with a friend of both of them? Did Cass even remotely feel the same way, would she think less of him because of his feelings for her and his past?

These nerve racking questions sped through the Boy Wonder's mind and heart "Ahhhhhh….." Tim exclaimed irritability. As he got up from his spot on the ledge and started walking along the other end of it, in a frustrating haze.

"Who is to say that even Cass would like me like that, she most likely thinks of me as brother she has to protect, cause heaven's know she doesn't need my protection. I can't get a simple damn bounty off her head" Tim said to himself bitterly. "But I guess I should take some comfort in the fact that, even Batman has difficulty finding concrete evidence to pin on The Penguin." Tim thought trying to find some positivity in his situation.

His internal anxiety and angst came to halt has his comlink started to beep repeatedly.

" Hello..? "Tim said trying his best to sound normal and not have troubles show in his voice, he had a feeling he didn't quite succeed at the task as well as he liked. As he put the small device in his ear.

"Robin are you doing alright, is everything okay?" asked a semi concern Barbara Gordon, or more know in the Superhero community as a computer expert and information broker known as Oracle. Providing intelligence and computer hacking services to assist other superheroes.

Tim let out a light chuckle, Barb was like a protective older sister to him, much like how Dick was an cool older brother to him. They both tend to worry about him unnecessarily, specially now that there is a tuby bounty on his head.

"I'm good Oracle, just had some things on my mind and was thinking about them."Tim said in a better mood, do to Barbara's sisterly nature.

"Ohhh are doing okay, do you need to talk about it? " asked the ever helpful young Gordon.

"No need Barb I'm good thanks." The young detective said with a genuine smirk on his face, Bab was always there for people she loved when they need or there hurting, one of the many qualities Tim and others love her for.

"Are you sure?" Questioned the redhead hacker, still concern for the young man.

"Yeah I'm cool now really Barbara I am, thank you." Tim replied sincerely and gratefully.

"Alright if you're sure you're fine."said Barbara sounding little more at ease now, knowing Tim was more or less okay. "Oh! There was two other reasons I was calling you, Boy Wonder." The redhead replied playfully at the end when calling Tim by his notable alias.

The Boy Wonder let out another chuckle, then proceeded to ask "What was up?"

"Well did you get the contracts off you're and Cassandra's heads yet?" Oracle asked genuinely curious and concern, for both the young heroes.

And just has quickly the previous feelings that the young detective put behind him, came speeding back lighting quick.

"I'm so sorry Barbara I couldn't get them lifted, I let Cass down and you as well." Replied the ashamed Tim Drake.

"That sucks Tim but is okay, you didn't let me or Cass down and I know you get it lifted." The lovely hacker said back while was disappointed, was still understanding and encouraging.

" Yeah doesn't feel like it but thanks for the words Barb, what was the second thing you called about?" inquired the Boy Wonder thankful for the reassuring words and curious to what was up.

"After I hacked some of Penguin's thugs' s phones, I read in some text messages that there is a drop of weapons going down tonight at Blüdhaven Brawler's stadium. It said to be worth at least 4 million, Cobblepot bribed and strong armed some works and security guards, to get the place and look the other way". Said Oracle in a business like manner.

" A deal like that would give Penguin a lot of cred in the street and might get some more muscle and influence, but if the deal fell through it might have more of the opposite effect". Robin replied back in his own business like manner.

" I was thinking the same thing the met is said to be going down at 1:30 A.M." Said Oracle still her business mode.

Check the digital watch that was wired into his right glove.

"It's 12:45 A.M. now that gives me less than an hour to do some recon." Respond Robin who already moving running and flipping in the direction of the met.

"I'll tell Cass to met you there, you guys be able to cover more ground that way." Respond Oracle who already working on the process of giving the young martial artists directions.

Tim felt a rush of a elation and nervousness through him, at the thought of being near Cassandra. Like usual but for some reason this feeling was different now, Tim really couldn't place it has he came out of a Layout on another rooftop. Before pulling out his grappling gun to swing through Blüdhaven's skyline, covering three blocks in the process.

What would Cassandra read when she meets him tonight, thought Robin has he came out of Half Twist to land another rooftop. The Stadium within view. Would she read passion, allure, excitement and lust or would she read disappointment, hurt, anger, disgust and fear?

"I guess I find out eventually." though the Boy Wonder has he landed in the parking lot of the Brawler's stadium, looking at the facility. The young hero ready himself for the task coming up, he didn't know which one he would be harder. Busting up this drop or not making a jackass of himself in front of Batgirl and make sure no harm comes to her. But he did know which one he prefer and he looked to the east and saw the Dark Lady Knight coming to view, for the first time that night Tim Drake let a full smile come across his face.

Hello lovely people out there this my first publishing a story on fanfiction for folks to see and read so please be gentle lol, please review and leave positive criticism.


End file.
